Fox Blood Part Three
by foxxheart
Summary: Foxx, Birch, and Falcon are three kits who lost their family and are left to face the world alone and yet together. It was their mother's lifelong dream to find and join the Clans, and now it's their responsibility to fulfill it as her dying wish.


I jolted awake. It was still night, and the crickets in the grass sang in harmony with the wind and the rustling trees. Birch and falcon were still curled up on each side of me, twitching their tails and ears in their dreams.

"Guys." I whispered.

Falcon stirred and sat up, looking at me while Birch stayed sleeping.

"Birch! Get up!" I said, nudging him.

He suddenly flew upward, scaring the mouse dung out of me and Falcon. He landed, and whipped around, looking for danger.

"What is it? What is it?" He whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, Foxx? What is it? Why'd you wake us up suddenly in the middle of the night?" Falcon inquired, cocking her head at me.

"I can't wait. I mean, I really can't wait. We have to go now." I persisted.

"Uh… Why?" Birch asked.

"I just have this… feeling. It's hard to explain. But we have to go."

We were all full from earlier, so we just started walking. Ducking under brush, trying to stay out of the moonlight, and often glancing up at the sky to check for kit-hungry owls and hawks. We walked until the full moon was nearly right above our heads, and we paused.

"I feel it too now. Something's happening. I mean literally, right now." Birch softly mewed into the night, and a dreamy look fell onto his face.

"Come on, then," I shoved him, grinning. "We don't want to miss it, do we?"

A while later, we found strong scent markers along a stretch of trees that almost blended into the surrounding forest, and my heart started beating faster in excitement.

"Guys," I murmured in wonder. "We made it!"

The most noticeable thing in the forest at night is the silence. Every move, every hair on my pelt seemed to be yowling with the racket it made in the peacefulness of the trees and plants. I guess I kind of liked it.

"Falcon, Birch," I said as quietly as I could to get their attention, scrambling over a fallen log. "This territory is amazing. If this forest's Clan lets me, I'll totally love to stay here."

Falcon jumped down behind me and studied me like I had bees in my brain. "Not me, never me. This place is way too stuffy and cramped. I can barely see the sky!" She exclaimed, obviously not caring about the peacefulness of the forest and crouching to slither under a bramble bush. I turned to follow.

"Well, Birch? Any comments?" I grunted to Birch, who tailed me.

He thought for a second. "Well," He grunted back at me, "I guess it's nice, but it kind of feels weird here."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it feels weird. We're trespassing," I straightened up an stretched my small body, the bush behind me, and sat down hard. "Rest break?"

Falcon yawned and was about to say something, but I whapped my tail over her muzzle, frozen. She gave me a look, but dropped it as soon as she heard it too.

Voices.

Birch perked his ears, and took off into the bushes to my left with a wild look of fear on his face. Falcon moved to follow him, but I could see the voice's owners crossing Birch's trail, so I tugged her back by her tail.

She fiercely whisper-growled back at me. "Let me _go_!" And since I didn't, she turned around and ripped her tail free, running the opposite direction, not caring whether the cats heard her careless escape.

"Mouse-brain!" I muttered under my breath as I prepared to follow her, but one of the cats that I heard stepped out of the ferns, blocking my path. I rammed into him headfirst and fell to the ground, dazed.

I looked up at him. He was a cream-colored, green-eyed tom with a single black stripe running down his back from his nose to the tip of his tail and a menacing scar over the top of his muzzle.

I scrambled to my feet and turned tail to run the other way, but another cat, huge black tom with a white muzzle and chest, stood in my way.

I slowly backed into the middle of the small clearing and looked all around me for means of escape, and realized that I was surrounded.

I wondered if the clans really wouldn't hurt me.

THORNSTRIPE

Thornstripe kind of felt bad for the ginger kit. All alone in enemy territory, surrounded by a ThunderClan patrol that was coming back from a Gathering. She smelled strongly of wild fear, and he could tell that she was freaking out after realizing she was surrounded by lots of cats.

Thornstripe, Deputy of ThunderClan, was only following Duskstar back from the Gathering when they had heard and scented kit in the territory and ended up finding this kit. She sure was scared. She tried to escape, but found Thornstripe, Shadeclaw, and the rest of the patrol blocking her.

He questioningly glanced at Duskstar, who stood beside him, but the ThunderClan Leader was focused on the kit.

"What's your name, kit?" Duskstar gently asked, padding forward.

The kit's fluffy fur puffed out as she arched her back and hissed, "What's yours?"

Duskstar rolled his golden eyes at Thornstripe.

This was going to be difficult.

I didn't understand why the black and white tabby tom with ginger paws and tail was rolling his eyes at the cream-colored tom.

 _Does he think I'm funny?_ I thought. Well, I wasn't going to become laughingstock. I growled.

The odd-colored tabby turned back to me. "Duskstar."

I forced my fur to lie flat. "Foxx"

He dipped his head. "Well, then, Foxx," He mewed, "Welcome to ThunderClan."


End file.
